


100 Theme Challenge (Supernatural Style)

by Pirensnest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Theme Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirensnest/pseuds/Pirensnest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I'm sort of a bit new to writing fanfic, so I figured I'd have a go at a 100 theme challenge to start me on my merry way. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 - Introduction

Introduction  
Looking down at the faces of his new classmates, Sam Winchester began to feel uneasy. No matter how many times he did this, he could never shake the feeling that they were a pack of rabid wolves, that had the power to rip him to shreds and make a meal out of him if he ever attempted to rise above his place in the pack. No matter where he went, this was always how it was. High School, Sam thought, was exactly like a wolf pack. And he was an Omega to them at best, but sometimes, as he thought the case might be here, he was worse than that. He was dog chow.

Tell us about yourself. That was what his new teacher, Ms Gorton, had said, a greying, hag-like woman with a stern attitude and a wardrobe that seemed to be stuck in the late nineteenth century. But what could he say? What was there to him, apart from the ‘family business’, the crappy diner food, the long nights on the road, and God forbid, the endless moving around? And he could hardly tell them about that. 

“Well, Sam?”  
God, he hated this part. They just kept staring at him, like he was a prime porterhouse steak and they were men starved.  
He rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
”Not much to say, really. My Dad travels a lot for work, and me and my brother Dean go with him.” Sam paused. “I like soccer, I guess.”

“Anything else?” Ms Gorton looked at Sam disapprovingly, to which he shrugged and shook his head. “Very well. Please return to your seat, Mr Winchester.” The eyes followed him as he took the only available seat, which was, naturally, right in front of the bulky, thuggish boy who was without a doubt the packs alpha. Within half a minute of sitting down, he felt a spitball land on the back of his head with a sickening squelch. High school, he thought, really was hell.


	2. #2 - Innocence

Innocence 

“Angels are watching over you.” That was what Dean’s mother had always told him when he was little. Castiel stood in the corner of Dean’s motel room, watching the hunter as he slept. He had done this for years, well before the Winchesters had known of even the possibility of the existence of angels. He had always thought that the oldest Winchester brother looked younger and more peaceful when he slept, the lines and worries melting away from his face. Tonight however, this was not the case.

The hunter had fallen asleep in the old, threadbare arm chair in the corner of the room, arm dangled over the side and his father’s journal almost slipping from his hand. His face was scrunched up, and it was clear that he was having a nightmare. Castiel cautiously moved over to Dean's side, before gently laying a hand upon his brow. Visions of Dean’s time in hell flashed before his eyes, before everything went dark. Castiel snapped his fingers, and a small, brightly glowing orb of light appeared before him. “Take me to Dean.” The orb began to drift away, and Castiel followed. 

Lying on the ground shivering in front of him was a small, hunched over figure, merely a child. Castiel carefully sat down beside him, and wordlessly took off his trench coat and wrapped it around the infant, who leaned into him almost instantly. They stayed like that until Dean finally stopped shaking, and had fallen asleep. 

Looking down at his hunter, now sleeping peacefully, with a small smile, Castiel remembered what Mary had said all those years ago, as he found a blanket in the corner of the room and put it over Dean. Still smiling, he vanished from the motel room with an almost silent flap of his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's Chapter 2. Can be destiel if you want it to be, if you don't, then just Cas looking after a friend. Hope you enjoyed it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the first one. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry it's so short... More soon. I promise. Also, please by all means leave a comment, I want to meet my readers. (If Sammy has to do it, so should you. :P ) Have a nice day/evening/night!


End file.
